The American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) has developed a standard test to determine whether compounds in a petroleum product have a corroding action on various metals. In one standard a copper strip is exposed to a petroleum product of interest. The copper strip after being exposed to the petroleum product is compared to color change of the copper strip provides information as to the corrosive nature of the petroleum compound. In one ASTM standard a user visually compares the treated copper strip to an ASTM standard color chart and selects the category most similar to the treated copper strip.